Mobile computing devices provide many conveniences to a user. For example, a user may operate a properly configured mobile computing device to conduct or engage in certain mobile or online banking activities that otherwise traditionally required the user to be physically present at a banking location. But while users may now remotely perform some banking activities using a mobile-device, some transactions or other activities continue to require in-person authentication at a banking location. These limitations on remote and mobile banking are due at least in part to concerns surrounding the security of the transactions and the ability to verify the identity or authenticity of the user. Some mobile device applications, and authentication systems generally, use password or other biometric authentication information to authenticate a user of the device. These techniques, however, include considerable drawbacks. For example, passwords, shared secrets, and biometric information are discoverable and/or replicable and, thus, remain susceptible to fraudulent activities. Additionally, during an authentication instance, known authentication techniques lack measures to ensure the protected authentication information is actually received in real-time or substantially real-time from the person to be authenticated. Thus, known authentication techniques allow authentication information to become used for fraudulent activity regardless of when the authentication information was fraudulently obtained.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods providing advanced authentication techniques. In particular, there is a need for systems and methods for remotely authenticating a person that overcome drawbacks of current authentication techniques including, among others, the drawbacks described above.